


Liminal encounter

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Voltron Bingo 2k18 (Sheith Card) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Atempt at Terror, Body Horror, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Surreal setting, Urban Fantasy, Virgin Shiro, Voltron Bingo 2018, disturbing imagery, gay disaster shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: Shiro was on the road at night after a party when he saw a store that haven't been there before.Black Lion's Den.It was suspicious to say the least.What was an adult store doing in the middle of nowhere?Why was that place so disturbing?Why did the clerk smiled like a predator ready for the kill?But like a damn fool in a horror movie, Shiro ignored all of those questions.





	Liminal encounter

Shiro was sixteen when it happened. He had just gotten his driving license. He technically could only drive back and forth from school, but there was this party at the beach a few hours away by car and he begged his parents to let him go. His parents were worried sick that if they let him go he would (gasp) have sex with some of the girls his age, but Shiro just wanted to stay up late with his friends and maybe watch the stars. His parents finally agreed and Shiro was ecstatic.

Unfortunately, that didn’t last much once he got there.

His friends ditched him to hang out with “cooler” people they were trying to impress (and acting like jerks in the process). The beach was so polluted and dirty that Shiro wanted to take two showers just because a wave touched his feet. A friend tried to set him up with a girl so she could “pop his cherry” just because, but Shiro was really disgusted with the forced situation.

That is why, against everything his parents said, he was driving back home that night. The last thing he heard before leaving the beach was one of his so called “friends” calling him a “stuck up boy scout”. Said person tried (and probably failed) to impress the “cooler” people with that.

Those words were still in his head while he was in the road.

He already started to regret his decision of leaving.

God… he really felt like a prude. Maybe he should have just given in to peer pressure.

At the same time, the prospect of having sex with a girl was… It wasn’t his thing. Why the hell would he even think to cave in like that? What was wrong with him?

While he questioned himself about that, he saw it.

 _Black Lion’s Den_ , an adult store.

Shiro blushed and it only made him even angrier.

He was no prude and he was going to prove it to himself!

He was going to enter the store and buy something!

Nevermind the fact that he was only 16 and had no fake ID. He just wanted to prove… something (if he had stopped to think again, he’d notice that he wasn’t sure himself).

He stopped in front of it and exited the car, walking towards the store. Each step he took only made him feel his face, ears and neck become hotter and the mortification crawling up his throat. Shiro swallowed that as hard as he could.

It was just a store.

Besides, nobody would know that he had been there.

With a deep breath to calm down his nerves, he entered the store.

It was… very different from what he had imagined.

The outside hadn’t given anything away. Just a white boring building with black windows. The logo of the store, a black lion and the name, was on top of the door in a LED panel. The “open” sign was still by the door.

The inside was quiet, and it looked a lot bigger than what the outside suggested. Shiro guessed that it was due to the way the shop was decorated. It had pure white tiled floor, white walls, white lamps and black shelves that seemed to go on for miles. Shiro guessed it was due to mirrors or something. Oddly enough, he shelves had a lot of various items organized by aisles, just like a supermarket. There were shining steel baskets and metal shopping carts for customers to put their items before checking out. But the oddest thing was the people, or rather, the lack of.

There wasn’t anyone inside.

Shiro guessed that there wouldn’t be many customers at that hour (and he was even surprised that the shop was still open), but he wasn’t seeing even a clerk.

The silence seemed…weird.

As if pregnant with something Shiro couldn’t put a finger on, but that made a shiver run down his spine.

Well, he wouldn’t steal anything anyway. He wasn’t a thief, and he just wanted to prove something to himself.

With another deep breath Shiro just walked to the nearest aisle, at loss with what the hell he should buy. He kept the checkout balcony in his sight, in case the clerk came back.

His eyes landed on some sheaths in the shape of vaginas. Some were crude, basically just a hole to put on the penis, while others seemed _very_ realistic (not that Shiro would know from experience, but he had a general idea). An odd group seemed to have “special features” to put it mildly: tentacles, clamps, and other… things.

Things that seemed to be moving.

Shiro frowned, but before he could get any closer a voice interrupted him.

“Aren’t you a little young to be here in the den?”

Shiro almost jumped out of his body startled. He had kept the checkout desk in the corner of his eye, but he didn’t see when the clerk got there.

He turned to look at him and his jaw hung open.

That was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

He had a slim build and muscles pleasantly defined. His posture was very casual, but there was a sensuality on it that reminded Shiro of a pin-up photo. His skin was fair and unblemished, neither acne nor scar. He wore jeans that hung on his hips in an alluring way without showing his underwear, a dark t-shirt tight enough to show his build, and fingerless gloves. His hair was black as the wings of a raven and it looked very, very silky.

His beauty was somehow timeless, making Shiro have no idea of his age. At the same time that he looked decades older than Shiro he also looked years younger. His nose was long and elegant; his chin, strong. His lips were thin, but rosy and seemed soft and enticing. He was currently smirking which seemed to only make Shiro’s face even hotter.

His eyes, though…

Blue in a dark and rich tone, just like the universe, and it had the alluring shine of a supernova. The pupils were two newborn black holes, capturing Shiro’s attention for what seemed to be an eternity.

He couldn’t take his eyes of him.

“The lion got your tongue, handsome?”

Nobody had ever called Shiro that. He was all limbs, too thin, wearing glasses that had already been used to mock him far too many times. Puberty hasn’t been gentle with him so far. He liked reading and the stars, which weren’t “sexy” things and didn’t seem to help his case.

The name made Shiro have enough strength to look away.

“I-I-I was, huh, just looking.”

“Do you want something in particular?”

God… his voice… raspy and soft. Enticing, like everything about him.

However, at same time, it provoked a fight or flight reaction in Shiro that he couldn’t explain.

He looked back at the clerk.

It felt like looking at a predator. A beautiful one, granted, but a predator nonetheless.

“I… I don’t know.”

His voice broke in the middle of the sentence, making Shiro even more mortified. The clerk hummed, still smiling, before walking around the desk and getting near Shiro.

“Mind if I try to guess? I’m bored out of my mind, and I’m pretty good at it.”

Shiro didn’t trust his voice again near such gorgeous person, thus he just nodded.

The clerk put a hand on his chin, as if thinking.

“I don’t think a masturbator is what you’re looking for. A sex doll maybe? We have a great variety, including some that look like many famous actresses.”

 Shiro blushed, but it was more due to the ridiculousness of the situation of having a doll like that. Besides, he couldn’t think of one single actress that had caught his eye.

“Or maybe a porn dvd. We have a stupidly big selection with all the known porn star actresses you might know.”

Again, that also made Shiro disinterested. At least this time he was capable of shrugging and answering.

“Uh…Maybe something else…”

The clerk seemed to think, still tapping his chin. He hummed, making a pout.

“Of course not. That’s not what you like.”

He let out a sly smile.

“But I’m positive you’d be interested on our vast selection of gay porn. We do have all the porn actors ever known.”

Shiro felt his ears burning and he couldn’t keep looking at the beautiful man. He wasn’t open about his preferences, always scared of what others would say, especially because he was just a huge nerd and a target already. No need to add more to that. But sometimes…

Sometimes, when he was alone, he would let his mind wander and wonder about other men.

As if reading his mind, the clerk grinned.

His smile seemed slightly too big to be normal. The uncanny grin of a cat hunting a canary.

“A butt-plug then? A dildo? Maybe a vibrator?”

As he was giving suggestions, Shiro was getting progressively redder and the clerk’s smug grin seemed to grow a little more.

He pretended to think for a moment before walking towards Shiro with confidence, swaying his hips gently, just like a predator.

“Ah… no. I guess a big boy like you needs… something special.”

He offered his hand to Shiro.

Shiro stared at it mesmerized. All that seemed like the beginning of a dream or the edge of a nightmare.

“Come with me, Takashi. You won’t regret it.” he finished with a chuckle, as if that was an inside joke.

There was a malicious tone in his chuckle, and Shiro acknowledged that. Also, somehow the clerk knew his name without him saying it. However, he felt almost compelled by a mixture of his own desires and a hypnotizing pull to take the offer of the most beautiful man in creation.

The clerk pulled Shiro towards the lube aisle and grabbed a bottle, before walking towards the outside door. He changed the open sign to close before pulling Shiro again by the hand.

Shiro’s eyes widened as he became aware of the unnatural phenomenon around him. The clouds covering the sky were heavy with a mixture of purple and green that seemed ominous. His car or the road he had driven there were nowhere to be seen. The new road seemed old and cracked, with some bomb craters here and there. They were in the middle of a deep red desert with pale cacti, and Shiro could swear that some of them had eyes. The only lights were on that old road, bathing the floor with their white light and conferring the landscape a sinister air. A fork of lightning illuminated the desolated land for a split of a second, before everything turning dark again.

Shiro was scared, but the warm hand guiding him kept him calm. Whatever was around him he somehow knew that they wouldn’t mess with the Black Lion’s clerk.

They walked down the road until the next exit and then walked a little more until an old motel with a big red neon sign. Shiro couldn’t read the symbols of the name, but their logo were a set of teeth with the canines elongated. It was still working even with the dilapidated state of the building. His partner rented a room from a desk attendant who had gray skin and dead eyes (God… he looked like a corpse…). Oddly enough, they didn’t speak a word to each other, Shiro’s partner just smiled and he got a key. Before being pushed to their room, another lightning illuminated the sky and allowed Shiro to see one of the other motel’s guests that was passing by. They didn’t have a face, but had tentacles attached to somewhere Shiro didn’t know.

He was pushed inside the room and kissed fiercely.

Shiro had never even been kissed before. He would have been content with only a smile from such a gorgeous man, and he barely couldn’t believe that he was picked to be with him that night. He was so nervous that it took him a few moments to answer accordingly, and he was glad to get some surprised and pleased moans from his partner.

“Clothes off, Takashi.” he ordered as they broke the kiss.

Shiro was eager to obey. When he turned back the other was already naked, even if Shiro didn’t see him move at all from the corner of his eyes.

His partner was even more beautiful like that, with his smooth skin and lean muscles exposed. His cock was _very_ large and had a _huge_ size when hard, but that was the opposite of a problem in Shiro’s opinion. It looked perfect, large and big, just a little bit curved to the right and in a red color that made Shiro salivate.

The handsome man smirked in approval staring at Shiro’s whole body as a new lightning illuminated the sky.

“Well, well, well! Aren’t you a big boy yourself? It’s almost a crime that I’m the first one seeing it.”

That made Shiro blush, but smile with the flattery.

He pushed Shiro to the bed, already climbing on top of him and kissing him again. The handsome man touched, sucked and bit his body, making Shiro hornier. The lube was used to prepare him to be impaled by such massive cock, and the thought only made Shiro even more desperate for it.

They had no condoms and Shiro knew he should be worried about it, but at the same time he couldn’t bring himself to care at all.

It hurt a little to be penetrated for the very first time, but it was a good kind of pain, a pressure that made him only more sensitive to the movements inside him.

All it took were the first three thrusts, perfectly aimed at his prostate, for him to come untouched all over his abdomen.

His partner groaned in annoyance.

“Really? Already?” he deadpanned, raising his eyebrows at Shiro in an unimpressed arch.

Shiro blushed in mortification as another lightning illuminated the sky outside.

The handsome man pulled out with an annoyed sigh.

“Teenagers.” he complained rolling his eyes and pulling out of Shiro.

Before he could climb out of the bed, Shiro grabbed his hand.

“Wait, please! Just give me a moment.”

He raised one elegant eyebrow. Shiro looked away, feeling his ears burning.

“I-I-I can, uh, touch you…” he couldn’t complete the sentence.

His partner stared at him until he sighed annoyed and lied down beside Shiro and spread his legs like an invitation.

“Make it worth my time, Takashi.”

Timidly, Shiro climbed on top of him. He was at loss of what to do, thus he tried to mimic the things his partner had done to him before.

He didn’t seem very good at it, though, for the handsome man growled in annoyance.

“Stop being such a baby and be rough like you want already!”

That stirred a primal part on Shiro’s core. He held his partner’s waist in a firm grasp, but not one that would hurt, before looking into his beautiful supernova eyes.

“You don’t know what _I_ want.”

“Well, Takashi, do you?” he rolled his eyes again in a patronizing way at the same time a new lightning illuminated the outside (making the lights inside flicker), as if not believing him.

Shiro didn’t change the intensity of his grasp, but he kissed the other’s navel.

“ _Yes_.”

That earned him a surprised look. His partner seemed to think for a few moments about it, before nodding. His eyes were still studying Shiro in a way that he couldn’t understand.

“Proceed.”

Shiro smiled thankful, and kissed his belly again before continuing further down. He was a gentle man at his core and he had little to no desire to change that now or in the near future.

He obviously had never blown anyone before, but he really wanted to try. He had read about it (for more than just “academic curiosity”) and he tried his best to follow those “instructions”. It earned him a moan from his partner. Shiro looked up, still sucking the head, only to be rewarded with the return of the sly pleased smile and a pet on his hair.

“Oh, my… aren’t you a fast learner?”

Shiro felt like grinning and continued his efforts, receiving more shameless moans in return. He could feel himself already getting hard again, and he rutted against the bed.

“Come here.” the handsome man ordered, pulling Shiro on top of him.

He obeyed happily kissing him in a bolder movement. Shiro was getting comfortable with that.

In a strong and precise movement, his partner rolled them in the bed, switching their positions so he was on top now, straddling Shiro’s hips. Shiro expected to bottom to him again, and he was perfectly fine and happy with the prospect. However, the handsome man raised his hips, aligning his hole with Shiro’s cock.

“Wait!” Shiro interrupted with worry “We have to prepare you first!”

The handsome man laughed.

“Prepare me? Oh, my silly boy...”

He sat on Shiro’s dick in one go, taking him with a slutty moan. His rim was already lose, and he was lubed. There was an obscene noise of their bodies meeting once he bottomed out.

Shiro thrown his head up, overwhelmed with pleasure.

It was tight and warm.

It was perfect.

He held his partner’s hips tightly and moaning.

“Move.” the handsome man ordered, rolling his hips in a sinful movement and make Shiro moan again.

He obeyed, trying his best to mimic the other’s movements to please him. He was rewarded with moans and groans and a smirk.

Pleasure was building up. The first orgasm was good to take the edge, so now Shiro could carry on and on.

Another lightning illuminated the sky, but it was all wrong.

Shiro heard the thunder before seeing the lightning.

Sound is slower than light.

That wasn’t supposed to happen.

The lights of the motel went out with the noise and Shiro moved a few times in the darkness even if his partner had stopped.

The lightning entered through the window, illuminating the room in a low white light for longer than what a normal lightning would.

His partner’s silhouette had changed. His feet were now elongated, resembling the hooves of a goat. He had a tail full of thorns that undulated behind him in a threatening way. From his back, two bat-like wings spread up in a display of power. His hands had sharp claws that seems like could torn flesh apart like butter. Two long and red horns sprouted from his head and his eyes glowed in red in the darkness.

He had an animal head.

A black lion.

A black lion with a cruel Glasgow smile full of extra teeth.

His right hand was raised for an attack straight to Shiro’s chest.

A series of emotions passed through his mind in a split of second. Pure cold fear was the first one, of course, just like in any normal human being on that situation. However, the rest of them were anything but normal.

Mixed good confusing feelings swirled his mind in a pleasant cloud.

There was pleasure, of course, but also, for example, fondness, sympathy and excitement. It was hard to define, but maybe the best way to put that into words was to say that it was the feeling of finding a kindred spirit.

In Shiro’s eyes, he was still beautiful.

True, in a sinister abnormal way, but beautiful nonetheless. His opinion wasn’t part of any glamour spell anymore, and it felt like a raw truth.

Shiro may or may not have fallen in love on that moment.

He moved his hips, still thrusting.

He was going to die anyway, so why shouldn’t he enjoy the company of such an extraordinary supernatural creature?

That made his partner emit a surprised moan, an eerie sound that resembled of a lion grumble. It made him hesitate on the final blown.

Shiro smiled, grateful for a moment more of life and pleasure.

His partner stared at his smile and lowered his hand. However, he laid it gently over Shiro’s chest.

The lights came back as his hand landed on Shiro. The handsome man was back to his human form, with the exception of his eyes.

Instead of being white, his sclera was pitch black and shiny. His iris were blood red, with a phantasmagoric gleam to them. The pupils were catlike and the color of the void.

Said void was big on his beautiful eyes, full of desire and pleasure.

He moaned like a lion’s roar and fondled Shiro’s chest, scratching it a little in a delicious hurt.

Shiro rolled them on the bed so he was on top now. He grabbed a pale thigh, tightening it around himself before thrusting down, searching for an angle that would please the other even more. His mission was accomplished, as the other man closed his eyes, throwing his head back in pleasure and moaned.

“ _Takashi…_ ”

Shiro kissed his lips, his eyelids, his cheeks and every other part of his face that his own lips could find. His partner held him close, moaning or roaring, Shiro couldn’t tell.

He pumped the other’s dick, a little clumsily, but it seemed to push him over the edge.

With a final roar, mirrored by yet another thunder, he came all over their abdomens. He clenched around Shiro’s cock, creating a wave of pleasure that pulled Shiro over the edge with him.

Shiro didn’t mean to crush him under his weight, but his mind was still delightedly blank and his vision was still a little blacked out. As soon as he recovered he rolled to the side, but didn’t go far, laying over his partner’s shoulder.

His partner seemed to be in his element, and even more beautiful with the sweaty gleam on his skin and his hair mussed up. He fluttered his eyes softly as he recovered his breath, his long eyelashes framing them.

Eyes made of the universe.

For a moment, while his eyes were still half-lidded, there was no boundaries inside it. There was only the colors dark blue and deep purple with thousands of stars everywhere.

Then he blinked and his eyes were the initial blue Shiro know him for.

He chuckled.

“Wow… You really know how to treat a guy, wonder-boy.”

Shiro blushed before kissing his collarbone and asking in a quiet voice.  

“Do you bring… other guys…?”

“Why? Are you jealous?”

Shiro just hid his face in his chest, his ears burning for having been caught red handed.

The handsome man laughed.

“I have to eat, you know. So, yes, I’ve brought - he chuckled – a lot of other guys here before.”

His chest humbled, and it resembled a pleased purr as he petted Shiro’s hair.

“Not all of the ones that entered my den, though. I also have to pay the bills.”

It was kinda hilarious to think that an entity like him would need to pay the bills.

“Uh… what exactly do you… erm… eat?”

“Hearts, Takashi.” he replied with a shrug, as if that was the most common snack people eat “Usually from deeply repressed men, but I’m not really picky about gender. I eat the hearts of those who cast shame and violence on the desires of themselves and others.”

“O-kay…”

“I thought you were one of those. You definitely smell different. But I was mistaken.”

“D-does that mean that I, uh… get to live?”

He had to ask.

You know, just to make sure.

The handsome man laughed. His smile was too big and had way too many teeth, but that was ok. It was a pleasant smile.

“Although I still think your heart would be delicious, I think I’ll open one exception to you and let you live this time.”

“Oh, thank god!” Shiro couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

He laughed again, kissing Shiro’s forehead.

“There’s something special about you, Takashi Shirogane. It would be a waste to kill you, even if I bet you’d taste perfect.”

“Thanks… I…huh… guess?”

His partner chuckled amused and kissed him one last time before sitting.

“Come on now, wonder-boy. I can’t take too long or old Tiberius gets all cranky.”

Shiro whined and hid his face on his partner’s waist, earning another one of his gleeful laughs.

Shiro didn’t see him putting his clothes back, just like he hadn’t seen him taken them off. In a moment he was naked in the other he was sitting patiently while Shiro was getting dressed.

They exited the room holding hands again, this time with fingers intertwined. The desk attendant didn’t seem to have moved a single inch since they left, but he raised one eyebrow in confusion staring at Shiro as Shiro’s partner threw the key back to him.

The storm that the lightning was announcing was starting, for now it was just a drizzle, but they better hurry if they didn’t want to get soaked. Shiro could see the silhouette of a giant torso in the distance every time a new thunder bolted. It had no face and moved with its hands. Before he could panic, though, his partner squeezed his hand and winked mischievously over his shoulder.

He was still safe in his presence.

They reached the _Black Lion’s Den_ faster, trying to escape the rain.

Somehow, Shiro knew that things would change once they entered the building. He didn’t know how and he didn’t care how, he just wanted to enjoy his last moments with him.

He pulled the handsome clerk towards the nearest wall. The clerk went with an amused and curious smile, allowing Shiro to push him against the wall and kiss him to his heart content.

It didn’t last much though, before the clerk pushed him.

Once inside, the clerk walked to the register. The lube bottle, barely used, somehow was there, waiting for checkout.

“That will be six dollars, forty-eight cents and a kiss.”

Although the last form of “payment” was unusual, he said it in a business like fashion and without any playfulness in his eyes.

It was merely a transaction.

Shiro pulled his wallet from his back pocket. Curiously, he had the exact amount of money to pay.

“Do all your clients have to pay that?” Shiro asked with a smile

The clerk shrugged.

“Each client is different. They usually are carrying with them something I want. A shiny coin they don’t know brings luck, an unused oversized condom an ex gave them, a forgotten non-expired coupon that’s really convenient for me, an extra living eye. You know, stuff.”

“Wait, what? What was that last one again?”

He sighed with a guilty expression.

“I know, I know. Non-expired coupons are hard to find, but I like discounts.”

Shiro chuckled and walked to behind the register for the payment.

He held the clerk’s face between his hands and kissed him gently.

An idea for a mischief crossed his mind and he grinned into the kiss. When they broke apart, he kept grinning but didn’t let go.

“Keep the change.” he said before kissing the clerk again.

The clerk seemed like he tried to protest, but it died down in a moan rumbling in his chest, very similar to a purr.

Although his pupils were blow wide when they broke apart again, he glared angrily at Shiro.

“Takashi, you _idiot_! I can’t receive extra for any product!”

Shiro pouted.

“Why? It’s just a kiss.”

The clerk bared his teeth in anger.

His voice…

His voice when he spoke again was guttural and blood-curdling. Timeless, just like his appearance, and way older than Shiro could even comprehend.

**_“I̶̸͏ ̧̡̢͠c͡͏̷̷a_ ** **_҉_ ** **_̡͠n͏͜'̴͟t̶̛͟!̢͘͘”_ **

Shiro showed his hands in a peaceful gesture.

“I’m sorry… I… I didn’t know…”

The clerk groaned, massaging his forehead in annoyance.

“You could… huh… give me your name.” Shiro suggested trying to salvage the situation.

The clerk sighed exasperated.

“No, I can’t give you my name for a kiss.” he made a pause and offered Shiro a smile “But you may call me Keith.”

Shiro smiled back, testing the name in his tongue quietly.

Keith sighed once again.

“Ok… I have an idea that will make us even, but it requires one extra kiss. **_One_** and **_only_ ** one. Understood, Takashi?”

“Yes, sir.”

He pulled Keith by his waist and Keith wrapped his hands around his neck.

“Why do I feel as if you won’t behave again?” Keith asked with an unimpressed stare.

Shiro laughed before touching their foreheads.

“You didn’t specified what consist in “one” kiss.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, or I’d have your tongue for being so cheeky.”

Although they were still laughing as they kissed again, Shiro was positive that wasn’t just a figure of speech.

Keith pulled Shiro up with unexpected strength and gentleness and made him sit on the balcony. Shiro spread his thighs to allow Keith to get closer as they made out. Both of them kept their lips touching, desperate to avoid the kiss’s end.

After what looked like an eternity and yet not enough time, Keith broke the kiss.

“Yes, that will be enough.” he nodded.

Then he pulled Shiro’s head down gently, so it was in the perfect height for Keith to kiss his forehead. Shiro’s skin tingled under the kiss.

“May your beauty bloom as your soul is genuine.”

It was a weird blessing, but it made Shiro smile.

“Thank you, Keith.” he said with a tender smile and a soft blush.

Keith nodded with a smile of his own.

“Ok, you should pay the money fee and be on your way.”

Shiro walked around the balcony again, and gave Keith his money. The lube bottle was already in a plastic bag for him.

“Will I see you again?” Shiro asked biting his lower lip.

Keith gave him a sad smile.

“I don’t think so.”

“Oh.” Shiro wouldn’t deny that he was really crestfallen with that.

“I’m sorry, Takashi.”

Shiro tried his best to smile. He offered Keith his hand. With a curious and amused tilt in his head, Keith took the offer. Shiro kissed his hand.

“It’s nice to know you, Keith.”

Keith chuckled.

“Likewise, wonder-boy.”

Shiro walked out of the store still smiling.

This time the sky was normal and he could see the stars he knew. His car was still waiting, and his phone, forgotten in the floor of the car all this time, indicated that only five minutes have past.

Taking one last glance at the _Black Lion’s Den_ , he sighed an enamored sigh and started his car.

He got home safe, and he never saw the store on that road ever again, no matter how hard he looked for it.

**Author's Note:**

> **Making off of this story:**
> 
> This work is part of the Voltron Bingo (theme: Black Lion).  
> You can check my original card **[[HERE]](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/post/178220756421/my-card-3-for-future-references-wink-wink)**  
>  And you can check my progress on said card **[[OVER HERE]](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/post/178579278411/my-progress-on-my-voltron-bingo-card-september)**  
>  This was a request made by a friend (that's why it's pink on the card, the ones in black are patreon exclusive until further notice), from the card. She saw a adult store called "Lion's Den" on the road, and the logo was a black lion xD  
> Sooooo this stuff about liminal spaces and demons was the plot bug that bite me with that LOL
> 
> Anyway, initially, I imagined a whole multichapter story, with Shiro meeting Keith a few times through the years and they ending up together (with magic *wink wink, nudge nudge*).  
> However, well... I can't dedicate my time to it...  
> For now.  
> I might or might not be planning on expanding this later 83c
> 
> With this, I tried to write terror stuff.  
> I tried, therefore no one can criticise me LOL
> 
> If you want to see the moodboard for this story and find more info about the other stories for the Voltron Bingo (that won't be published on Ao3 for now) **[[CLICK HERE]](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/post/178579298541/liminal-encounter-author-wonderland-s-angel)**
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked!
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me, [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.


End file.
